1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a view finder for a reflex camera, and more particularly to a view finder adapted to a reflex camera which has a rectangular image frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera which has a rectangular image frame, it is sometimes required to change the position of the camera. For instance, when horizontally extending wide scenery is to be photographed, the camera body is held vertically in its natural or normal position (hereinafter referred to as "vertical position"). When a tall tower or a vertically long object is to be photographed, the camera body is turned sideways to make the image frame have its long sides in the vertical direction (hereinafter referred to as "sideways position"). The camera body is normally held in its vertical position wherein the focusing plate is faced upward to be seen from above.
It has been known in the art to provide a view finder on the reflex camera which comprises a first mirror located above the focusing plate of the camera to reflect the light from the focusing mirror backward in parallel to the focusing plate, a second mirror located behind the first mirror to reflect the light from the first mirror at right angle, said second mirror being rotatable about the optical axis of the light from the first mirror, and a magnifier located above the second mirror to see the image focused on the focusing plate therethrough. When the conventional view finder as described above is used, the image of an object to be photographed can be viewed through the magnifier as an erecting image regardless of the position of the camera by rotating the second mirror together with the magnifier about the optical axis of the light from the first mirror. When the camera is turned from the vertical position to the sideways position, the second mirror and the magnifier are rotated about the optical axis of the light from the first mirror by 90.degree.. However, the conventional view finder for the reflex camera as described above is disadvantageous in that the image viewed through the magnifier is a mirror image, i.e. the right and left are reversed.